The invention relates to a device for conditioning recirculating air, preferably cleanroom air. The device comprises at least one fan arranged in a housing to which fan recirculating air is fed from a removal area, preferably a cleanroom, through at least one return air channel or conduit.
In cleanroom technology it is known to arrange cooling devices for cooling the recirculating air on the ceiling of a cleanroom. It is necessary to provide conduits for the cooling devices on the cleanroom ceiling, and this constitutes a significant constructive expenditure. The ceiling layout can be changed only with great expenditure because of the conduits. Moreover, the cooling devices entail the risk of leakage. The cooling device can drip so that the equipment in the cleanroom can become damaged.